


Shakira, Shakira

by thesterekshipper



Series: The Adventures of the Two Soulmates Who Met in a Grocery [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: It's so domestic and gross, M/M, Soulmate AU, but anyway, i hope this satisifies you all you freaks geez, lots of cheesy dumb so songs, probably not bc I'm usually disappointing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesterekshipper/pseuds/thesterekshipper
Summary: Gerard has had a long day and comes home to two clingy dogs, a dancing soulmate, and some delicious food.One thing is for sure—those hips don't lie.





	Shakira, Shakira

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to suck lol  
> dedicated to Ella who just WONT SHUT TF UP about making me write more in the series and I just want to say:
> 
>  
> 
> fuck u
> 
> enjoy :)
> 
> except u ella

Gerard hated his job.

Simple enough, but tiring. He sits in a cubicle all day, typing away at a keyboard and deals with dumbass managers who could give less than two shits about their workers.

But, oh well. He looked forward to coming home everyday to his soulmate and (regretfully) their roommates, Mikey and Ray.

His car pulled into the driveway, were he turned off the ignition and pulled the key out. Grabbing his bag and keys, he headed for the front door. 

When he opened the front door with a shout of, "I'm home!" he looked to the floor and—

"What the fuck are you two doing lying on the floor like damn dogs? Did we get pets? Because I'm not a dog person." Gerard said.

Mikey started, "Oh shut your mouth. We're cuddling, and we are currently doing it on the floor. It's not like you and Frank don't do it  _all the fucking time—"_

"Alright, alright. Speaking of Frank, where is he..." he started to trail off when he heard some music coming from the kitchen and started to walk towards it.

Mikey and Ray watched him leave, then shared a look. 

"Eavesdrop?"

"Eavesdrop."

When Gerard made it to the kitchen, he stood in the doorway and just watched. With the sun coming in from that angle, and Gerard's t-shirt hanging off one of his shoulders...

_I've got it bad._  

He watched as Frank swung his hips to the song. 

_Wait...is this Hannah Montana?_

He listened in on Frank softly humming the words. 

_Camera? Anyone?_ He held in the urge to laugh.

But, like the universe intended, it got better. 

_Shakira. Fuck yes._ He watched as Frank started dancing and moving his hips to the Shakira song.  _Well, those hips sure don't lie._ Gerard thought. He smiled at his other half, just as it turned to a slow song. 

He took his chance and swooped in to grab at Frank's hips and pull him in to dance.

Frank let out a startled yelp, dropping the spoon he was using to cook dinner with.

He smiled once he saw it was Gerard.

"Hello, handsome."

"Hello, Shakira."

Frank laughed. Then he stopped abruptly, stopping their swaying to the song. He looked Gerard dead in the eye and said, "That wasn't even funny. What the fuck."

It was Gerard's turn to laugh, and then they were both laughing in unison, hands clasped as they continued to sway.

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_  

The sound of a camera shutter resonated throughout the kitchen. 

Frank and Gerard had stopped swaying. Gerard looked wide-eyed at the doorway, where two culprits stood with the Polaroid pictures in hand. Frank turned to them, murder on his face. 

"Give those here,  _right now."_

Mikey just smiled and said, "Well why don't you show us how you can _shake it like a Polaroid picture."_

And Mikey and Ray made a dash for their lives while their murderer chased them throughout the house.

The pictures were hung up on the wall.


End file.
